Never More
Never More is the good ending staff roll theme of Persona 4. It is sung by Shihoko Hirata and composed by Shoji Meguro. If the epilogue is achieved in Persona 4 Golden, the Reincarnation version plays during the second credits sequence. The song also appears in Persona 4 The Animation, played during the ending and credits of both the 25th and 26th episodes. A live version is here and here. Lyrics Japanese 無慈悲な言葉だけが　デタラメに町にあふれてる Never more　切なく流れてた声 何気ない日常がさよならを告げ 僕らの掛替えのない日失われてた 太陽隠す霧雨　光を奪い 信じるもの無くしてた僕は悩み　だけど 忘れないよ　大事なみんなと過ごした毎日 Never more　暗い闇も一人じゃないさ 見つけ出すよ　大事ななくしたものを Never more　キミの声がきっとそう　僕を導くよ 信じていたよ　幼いころは確かに いつの間にか忘れてた　大切な言葉 覚めない世界のなかで　探し求めて 僕はやっと見つけたよ　心の奥にあった このまま電車のれば　二度と会えない気がして Never more　戸惑う背を　キミがそっと押すよ 信じよう　キミの笑顔　ぼくらの絆を Never more　離れてても伝わるよ　キミの心が いつもキミの　記憶の片隅にね Never more　僕がいる　信じて歩きだすよ 忘れないよ大事な　みんなと過ごした毎日 Never more　暗い闇も一人じゃないよ 見つけ出すよ大事な　なくしたものを Never more　キミの声がきっとそう　僕を導くよ 忘れないよ　大事なみんなと過ごした毎日 Never more　暗い闇も一人じゃないさ 見つけ出すよ　大事ななくしたものを Never more　キミの声がきっとそう　僕を導くよ 今も覚えてる　キミに触れた夜を それは素敵な思い出　いつも覚えてる―― Romaji Mujihina kotoba dake ga detarame ni machi ni afureteru Never more, setsunaku nagareteta koe Nanigenai nichijou ga sayonara wo tsuge Bokura no kakegae no nai hi ushinawareteta Taiyou kakusu kirisame hikari wo ubai Shinjiru mono nakushiteta boku wa nayami dakedo Wasurenai yo, daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi Never more, kurai yami mo hitori ja nai sa Mitsukedasu yo, daiji na nakushita mono wo Never more, kimi no koe ga kitto sou, boku wo michibiku yo Shinjite ita yo, osanai koro wa tashika ni Itsu no ma ni ka wasureteta taisetsu na kotoba Samenai sekai no naka de, sagashimotomete Boku wa yatto mitsuketa yo, kokoro no oku ni atta Kono mama densha noreba nidoto aenai ki ga shite Never more, tomadou se wo kimi ga sotto osu yo Shinjiyou, kimi no egao, bokura no kizuna wo Never more, hanaretete mo tsutawaru yo, kimi no kokoro ga Itsumo kimi no kioku no katasumi ni ne Never more, boku ga iru shinjite arukidasu yo Wasurenai yo, daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi Never more, kurai yami mo hitori ja nai yo Mitsukedasu yo, daiji na nakushita mono wo Never more, kimi no koe ga kitto sou, boku wo michibiku yo Wasurenai yo, daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi Never more, kurai yami mo hitori ja nai sa Mitsukedasu yo, daiji na nakushita mono wo Never more, kimi no koe ga kitto sou, boku wo michibiku yo Ima mo oboeteru Kimi ni afureta yoru wo, sore wa Suteki na omoide Itsumo oboeteru English Irresponsibly ruthless words fill this town but, Never more, will a painful voice flow by Those days we spent casually are bidding farewell to us As we lose those irreplaceable days The rain hides the sun, stealing away its light I am troubled as I lost what I believed in I won’t forget those days that I spent with everyone precious to me, Never more, will I be alone even in the darkness I will find it, that precious thing that I lost Never more, because I’m sure your voice will guide me I don’t know when but I really have forgotten, Those important words that I once believed in when I was young In the world I can’t wake up from I searched for them, I finally found them, they were deep in my heart all along If I get on the train now, I have the feeling I won’t see you again Never more, will you have to give the troubled me a little push I will believe in that smile of yours, in our bond Never more, for even when we are apart, your heart will be with me Always I will be at the brink of your memories Never more, just start walking and believe I’m by your side I won’t forget those days that I spent with everyone precious to me, Never more, will I be alone even in the darkness I will find it, that precious thing that I lost Never more, because I’m sure your voice will guide me I won’t forget those days that I spent with everyone precious to me, Never more, will I be alone even in the darkness I will find it, that precious thing that I lost Never more, because I’m sure your voice will guide me Even now I remember Those nights when I was only with you Those are wonderful memories for me I will always remember you Trivia *In the 19th episode of Persona 4: The Animation, Ayane plays the intro of the song on her trombone in two different instances. *The second half of "A Corner of Memories" is a reprise of this song, making the melody both the first and last song one might hear in the game. Category:Persona 4 Songs